Mobile carts, such as handcarts, of various types have been in use for a very long time all over the world. Traditional mobile carts are typically designed for one function and typically do not assist in lifting heavy object. Additionally, traditional mobile carts take up a relatively large amount of space in a person's house or garage when stored in their intended position (prone). For example, wheels and handles of traditional mobile carts may present problems with most cart designs. If the wheel and axle is fixed in its location on a standard handcart, the cart cannot be set on its end without the wheels protruding out and obstructing the space immediately around the device, potentially causing a dangerous trip hazard in one's house or garage. On the other hand, if the wheel and axle is fixed and positioned deeper within the body (as opposed to the bottom edge of the body), the ground clearance of the handcart is then severely reduced.
The handle of a traditional handcart also presents a serious problem for long term storage in areas where people might be living, working, or walking. Traditional handles protrude out at shin-level are also dangerous trip hazards.